荒野に咲く花様に
by Nomenclatura
Summary: First attempt at Yuri; Namine X Kairi. Possible One Shot.


Disclaimer : If I owned Kingdom Hearts...would I be writing fanfiction? -_-

Dedications : To da peeps who believe in me! the little engine that could! 拍手の中で静かに揺れる

* * *

荒野に咲く花様に ~ Like Flowers Blooming In The Desert

* * *

Two things happen in the morning, my morning buisness in the washroom. Which is confidential.

And Facebook, every morning I pop it open. Do a quick read through of statuses, today is monday. Statuses like;

"Shieet...its monday? what happened to sunday yo!" Courtesy of Hayner.

"Never, will I pre-game church again" Tsk tsk Pence.

"I love you, with all my heart Olette" D'aww Roxas, they make a really good couple.

Then, I saw this; "Sora Nomura is in a relationship with Selphie Tilmitt". Thank you Facebook, for officially ruining my day.

_"Kairi, we can still be friends right?"_ is what he said. Having the love of your life say, "we can still be friends", is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it.

* * *

On the way to school, im walking with Namine;

"What a jerk" she says, offering comfort. Its welcomed. The two of us, have been friends since grade school. Namine, was something special. Shes my best friend, although different this morning.

"Yeah, that was like weeks ago. I knew they were seeing each other" Selphie and I, have our differences. We were friends once, back in grade school.

"Relax, have you ever seen a teen movie?" She asks, '_who hasn't' _but I play dumb.

"A few, their all generic and dumb. Why?" She looks to me and giggles

"Well, in all of them. The two best friends, you and Sora, always wind up together. Its like, the most common cliche out their" She says. Slowly, but surely we reach the school gates.

"Thats depressing" I say, I remember watching a movie like that. Was that going to happen? even though he broke my heart. I still loved him.

"Thats reality" She adds. We stood, for a moment in silence. Something was on her mind, before I could ask what, this happened. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

It wasnt long, it was passionate but not long. Her lips were tender, softer than Soras. When it was over and done with, she looked at the ground then ran away.

I touched my lips, running my fingers over them. Did that really just happen?

"That was hot" says Hayner, I look over my shoulder and find him standing their.

* * *

I only remember it happening so fast, one morning...we were best friends. The next, we were a couple. It was then, after a few months of dating, I put this list together.

The list, helped me set aside my feelings for Sora...somewhat.

Numero uno : Cuddling/Spooning

With Sora...when we used to cuddle. I was always the small spoon, I missed Soras warmth. I loved the comfort his arms provided, I felt safe and secure.

With Namine...I was the big spoon, we shared the same build. Were both petite, but she weighed a little less than me. When we switched, I didnt feel protected by her tiny arms.

Numero Deux : Play Fighting

With Sora...we would always playfight. When we were kids, we would sword fight with wooden swords. When we got older, we would play fight. Which was awkward at first, because I was a girl. He never knew where to touch me, in the spur of the moment his hand would slide past my breast...which caused him to shut down. Anyway, it was a great way to relieve stress.

With Namine...we tried it once, on a cloudy afternoon. Because, she weighed a little less than me. I had the advantage, till she bit me.

Numero Trois : Chivalry

With Sora...He would always hold open the door, pull my chair out at restuarants. Carry my books, the things boys are supposed to do.

With Namine...When she arrived, she held the door for herself. Carried her own books, basically...this is where equality blows. My books are heavy.

Numero...screw it, FOUR : Quick Fights

With Sora...whenever we fought, which wasnt often, I would simply call his number and say; "Baby, I dont want to fight anymore" problem solved.

With Namine...Whenever we fought, which was often, I would simply call her number and say; "Baby, I dont want to fight anymore" problem _not_ solved.

Numero Funf! : PMS

With Sora...He would hold me, in his strong arms, till the painkiller kicked in. I always had, the worst cramps. Even for a boy, he was pretty understandable when it was that time of the month.

With Namine...She would say, as we both cringed in pain on the bedroom floor; "Bitch! I dont know your life!" as that time of the month, brings out the best of us.

Fin ~

Possible Chapter Two.

Could be, a possible one shot.

Basically, as a writer, I want to write stories that are out of the norm. This, like my other story (the rock show, which should be updated by wednesday) should hopefully make you want more.

I was inspired by a list, which was more or less mature adult. I wanted to keep this, pg-13 at best. Im sorry if anyone was offended.

Hiepur ~


End file.
